L'AMOUR TUE
by Lokya Matsumoto
Summary: Salut tout le monde donc je publie pour la première foi un one shot sur ce site, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Dsl pour les fautes d'orthographes, mais je promet d'essayer de faire des effort ) Lokya


**L'AMOUR TUE **

**Encore une fois, me voilà ici, dans ce salon.**  
**Encore une fois, je bois plus que de raison.**  
**Encore une fois, je vais boire pour oublier...**  
**Pour l'oublier lui !**

**Qui aurais cru, moi le Grand Tony Stark tomberait amoureux d'un homme, enfin un homme si on peut dire cela.**

**Si au moins cette personne était quelqu'un de normale mais non c'est un monstre, un menteur, un moins que rien et surtout une putain d'escroc, un escroc qui s'est bien foutu de moi !**

**Pepper avait raison de me quitter, je n'ai jamais pu lui en vouloir car après tout elle a supporté : mon égoïsme, mon égocentrisme et mon manque flagrant de reconnaissance.**  
**Avec tout le mal que j'ai fait, je mérite sûrement cette punition...**

**Sérieusement, suis-je donc sur Terre que pour souffrir ?**

**Est-ce que je n'ai moi même pas le droit d'aimer ?**  
**C'est ça, ma malédiction ?**  
**Vivre avec tout, et pourtant être désespérément seul ?!**  
**Non c'est de sa faute !**

**Lui qui m'a séduit avec ses beaux mensonges, lui qui a triché avec mes sentiments !**  
**Beaucoup de personnes qui me connaissent, diraient que c'est hypocrite de ma part de le critiquer, s'il savait de qui je parlais, il changerait peut être d'avis...**

**Si Pepper était là, elle aurait tout fait pour m'éloigner de lui.**

**Évidemment, je ne l'aurais pas écoutée j'aurais fais tout le contraire, en faîte je m'y serais brûlé les ailes juste pour lui et sa peau d'albâtre, lui et ses yeux vert émeraude, lui avec sa taille fine et musclé, et une voix à vous damnée a chaque instant.**  
**Merde !**

**Cet enflure, ma hypnotisé et ma menée par le bout du nez...**

**Je sais, je me mens à moi même, mais que je puis faire ?**  
**Je ne peux en parler à personnes, le SHIELD m'abattrez pour haute trahison, Pepper n'y pensant même pas elle ne veut plus me voir pendant un temps...**  
**Oui, Tony tu es vraiment seul maintenant, enfin toi et ta tendre amie l'alcool magnifique !**

**Le pire, j'ai crue à tout ce qu'il m'a dit, alors que je savais très bien que son cœur était aussi sombre que les ténèbres.**

**Même si je dis tout ça je sais que je ne pourrais jamais m'empêcher de lui dire :**  
**« Je t'aime »**

**Juste ce murmure, me fait mal au cœur, pire cela me tue de l'intérieur,**  
**j'ai envie d'abandonner et de sauter de cette fenêtre qu'il m'a fait traversée, i an de cela, j'ai envie de briser cette bouteille, la brisée comme mon âme l'est, puis avec les débris je me couperais les veines. Je laisserais mon sang s'écoulait, je laisserais ma vie partir dans un endroit ou je ne souffrirais plus ou je n'aurais plus besoin de nier en permanences.**

**Un endroit où je pourrais seulement dire : Oui, j'aime cet homme, et peu importe les crimes qu'il a commis. Ils vont pleurer, je le sais, mais je ne peux continuer, je suis las, je suis détruit...** **Anthony Stark, milliardaire, play-boy, philanthrope, génie des génies vous salut bien.**

**Et vous rend son armure, non faut pas poussée les armures seront détruites avec moi ainsi que JARVIS, faut quant même que je parte avec un semblant de dignité.**

**Aller c'est le moment de partir, je vois les lumières s'éteindre une par une.**  
**Ce soir, seras ma dernière danse avec la mort.**

**Ce soir, je laisserais la mort l'emportée sur moi.**

**Après tout depuis le temps que je la fuis, elle doit avoir hâte que je lui tombe dans les bras. Je sais, je ne devrais pas faire ça, je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part.**

**« JARVIS enregistre cette vidéo et donne leur avant de t'éteindre est-ce clair ? »**  
**« Oui Monsieur »**

**Je vois déjà leurs têtes, leurs regard étonnée, les larmes, les pourquoi ?**  
**Steve, s'en voudra de n'avoir rien vue, lui le capitaine celui qui doit veiller sur tout le monde.** **Bruce, mon petit Géant vert va me manquer, le seul à prendre le temps de m'écoutai délirer quand je suis saoul.** **Clint, je pense que lui il va s' en foutre un peu, oui un peu n'y aura plus personne pour jouer à Mario Kart avec lui.**  
**Tasha, saleté de rousse mes adorables, j'espère qu'elle aura de beaux enfants avec Clint et aussi beaucoup de bonheur.**

**Thor, toi je te retiens, si jamais je te voie dans une vie future, je te pourris la vie ! Mais sinon je t'aime bien.** **OK c'est bon, j'ai mon petit discours prêt.**

**« JARVIS, c'est bon, lance la vidéo »**

**« Salut tout le monde, bon si vous voyez cette vidéo cela voudra dire que je suis mort.**  
**Ne vous inquiétez pas, aucun méchant n'est dans le coup enfin je suppose qu'il faudrait que je vous raconte un peu mon histoire.** **Mon père, ingénieur, homme révolutionnaire ne m'a jamais réellement aimé, d'où le fait : je n'ai pas pleuré sa mort.**  
**Après vous connaissez la suite, je crée des armes, je fais la fête, et je me moque des politiciens pour finir je manque de mourir et je me reconverti.**  
**Maintenant, nous voilà au moment que je préfère, mon année avec les Vengeurs vous mes ami(e)s.**

**Une année qui sera l'une de mes plus belles, mais aussi celle qui me fera sombré.**  
**Il y a quelque chose, que je vous ai caché tout au long de cette année, je suis tombé amoureux.**  
**Avant que vous ne dites quoi que se soit, ce n'est pas une femme, la seule femme que j'aurais aimé toutes ma vie sera Pepper d'ailleurs consoler là quant je ne serais plus là non la personne que j'ai aimé et un homme. Un Dieu précisément, et NE vous retourner pas vers THOR !** **Vous savez, tous : Loki s'est échappé et bien sur nous ne l'avons jamais retrouvé.** **En vérité, c'est moi qui ai tout fait pour que le SHIELD et nous ne le retrouvions pas je sens déjà vos regards accusateurs et vos pourquoi ?**  
**Et bien tout simplement et je sens que Bruce a compris.**  
**Oui ces Loki que j'aime, je vous conseil de vous prendre un petit verre pour accuser le coup mes ami(e)s.** **Oui, j'aime ce Dieu fourbe et manipulateur, je sais que je n'aurais pas du.** **Au début, ce n'étais qu'un jeu entre nous, du sexe a l'état pur, pas de parole, rien juste du sexe. Pourtant au fur et à mesure, on a commencé à se parler, et je me suis senti proche de lui.**

**Trop proche, j'ai cru que lui me comprendrait, qu'il m'aimerait réellement pour ce que je suis.** **Je me suis bien fait avoir, il y a deux semaines, il m'a annoncé que j'avais été le jouet le plus divertissant qu'il n'ait jamais eu.** **Et aujourd'hui après de longues nuits, passé à me bourrer et ne pas dormir, je décide de me tuer.**

**Alors voilà mes derniers mots :**

**-Steve, tu es un capitaine remarquable un vrais héros, un héros comme on n'en fait plus.**  
**-Bruce, merci pour tout, merci d'avoir essayé de m'aider.**  
**-Clint, va falloir trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour jouer a Mario kart héhéhé**  
**-Tasha, parmi toutes les femmes que j'ai rencontré vous êtes certainement la pire, mes je me console en t'imaginant maman.**

**-Thor, j'espère ne plus jamais voire un membre de ta famille, et si jamais on se revoit dans une autre vie ce que je n'espère pas je te la pourrirais.**  
**Sur ceux je vous dis adieux, mes armures ainsi que JARVIS vont se détruire à la fin de ce message donc je vous conseille de sortir de cette étage.**  
**Adieux »**

**Je monte sur la terrasse, et me prépare pour voler pour la dernière fois dans la peau d'Iron Man.**

**« JARVIS merci pour tout »**

**« De rien Monsieur »**

**Je vole, toujours plus loin jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève mes derniers rayons de lumière...**  
**J'ai été Anthony Stark Milliardaire, Play-boys, Philanthrope, Génie.**  
**Mais surtout j'ai été Iron Man, pas le meilleur exemple de Héros, mais un Héros des temps moderne.**

**Souvenez-vous en...**

**Souvenez-vous de moi...**

******Souvenez-vous que l'amour peut crée les plus belles choses, mais qu'elle peut aussi être mortelle...****  
**  
**Adieux**


End file.
